Chosen by the Gods
by Dissimilis-Mentis
Summary: How Pharaoh Atem and Mana met. Vaseshipping. Hope you like it enjoy!


I don't think this is anywhere near to what I wanted to do but I ran out of time........ again.... I have to write and get on the computer without any of my family members noticing and it's NOT easy!! but at least I managed something! lol!

Vaseshipping (Mana x Pharaoh Atem)

I hope you like it!

Enjoy!!!!!!

* * *

King Ra's throne room at the moment consisted of a table of gold right in the middle of the room surrounded by all of the Gods and Goddesses he created long ago. There was an uneasy silence. There had been many rumors for a while saying that Ra was tired of the world and wanted to destroy it along with his creation –meaning them, the Gods and Goddesses, for sunch reasons there was a very tense atmosphere as the Gods and Goddesses awaited for Ra's arrival. Finally the throne room's door opened and Ra strode in looking around wildly. The Gods and Goddesses quickly stood up and bowed, Ra's best friend Amun stood up,

"My friend… Why have you called us here?"

Ra, however, seemed to ignore him and kept walking around the throne room. Amun turned to the other Gods confused,

"Ra…?"

Ra turned around abruptly, "Amun, I have to ask you something of great importance! You! You are the God of Life…!"

Ra started walking around the throne room with his hands of his back, muttering to himself. Amun blinked a couple time,

"Have you lost your divine mind?"

Ra kept walking to and fro, his eyes jumping from one end of the room to another. The other Gods didn't dare make a sound, if Ra was angry about something only Amun could possibly calm him down. Amun walked up to Ra and hold him still, looking straight into his eyes,

"You're scaring me…Which is not very easy to do."

Ra sighed and looked away,

"I had a very disturbing vision that men that looked like you came from nowhere and destroyed us…"

Amun raised an eyebrow,

"Are you scared I might start an army?"

Ra glared at Amun fiercely,

"Scared? If you start an army I can also, but that is not what is bothering me…"

Amun chuckled and shook his head,

"I suppose it is time to tell you…"

Ra narrowed his eyes and took a step back,

"Amun! Have you betrayed my friendship?"

Amun shook his head and smiled,

"Never."

He walked towards the other Gods and Goddesses and sat down on the table,

"I have been experimenting with my powers; I suppose you could say, to create a new being to roam the Earth."

He glanced at Ra and his fellow Gods and Goddesses as they sat around the table. He nodded towards Ra,

"I also had a vision of a livelier and plentiful world, and I saw the beings I created in my vision and it brought me much joy…"

Amun sighed,

"If we all combine our powers… We could make a world full of those wonderful creatures that I saw; of course we need to watch over them but… For quite some time I've been wanting to take care for something… If this is my chance I will take it!"

After Amun's speech the throne room was silent. Everyone was thinking about this new information. Only Ra and Amun had the gift of visions.

"Amun…"

Ra looked around; he could sense the want and need of something to do within his creations. He sighed,

"So be it… If you betray me—!"

"Never."

"My Queen… The Pharaoh requests your presence in the throne room…" The servant bowed low and exited the Queens quarters.

The Queen was a fair, beautiful woman. She was considered the most beautiful woman in all of Egypt with her long, black, silky hair and almond-shaped, hazel eyes. A delicate face and slender body made all the men in Egypt adore her. Unfortunately, that included the evil Pharaoh. The Pharaoh had decided to visit the village where she lived, in disguise. He liked to do that to cause trouble, and later proclaim that he was the Pharaoh and send everyone to jail. On that day, Nefertari –her real name was Husn, but the Pharaoh changed that too – was doing an errand for her ill mother when the Pharaoh spotted her and ordered her to become his wife. He killed her mother and most of her friends to make sure she didn't run but Nefertari never lost her pureness and love. Now, the Queen was pregnant with the Pharaoh's son or daughter. She sighed heavily and made her way towards the throne room.

The Queen sighed before opening the throne room doors. She bowed low,

"You summoned me, my Pharaoh?"

The Pharaoh merely glanced at her,

"Queen Nefertari, you are my favorite, as you know, and I have been trying to grant you the most honorable gift of all; to bear my child! If you kill this one, I will make sure you spend eternity in the Underworld!"

The Queen trembled and bowed as low as her belly would allow, sobbing softly she made her way out of the throne room.

"My Queen?" The Queen's most trusted servant, Mana, tried to console the sobbing Queen.

"There, there. We won't let this one die… The Gods have been good to this one. You haven't felt any pain, so this must be the one! Don't let that evil son of –!"

The Queen gasped,

"Mana! If you are heard you will be killed! Do not talk like that!"

Nonetheless, the Queen sobbing stopped. Mana smiled.

"Oh you're right! It does seem the Gods are showing me mercy through this child… You know, Mana… I've been thinking… What if he comes out just like his father?"

The Queen's hazel eyes shone brightly under the moonlight. Mana looked at her Queen in her eyes and smiled,

"You probably won't be allowed near you child, but I will teach him. I promise, if he so much as raises his voice I'll knock him out so good! He'll wish he was mute!"

The Queen smiled,

"Thank you, Mana…"

The Queen walked to her balcony and sighed, "Oh Gods and Goddesses please hear my plea and bless my son with the gift of love and forgiveness for his people!"

Isis looked down upon her children and sighed. Osiris placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"We must go… Amun said Ra wanted to see us…"

Isis nodded and went to follow Osiris when she heard it, --Oh Gods and Goddesses please hear my plea and bless my son with the gift of love and forgiveness for his people!—

Isis closed her eyes and smiled, "Mana… It is time…"

"Mana…"

"I'm right here my Queen."

The Queen smiled tiredly,

"Please… My son… Don't let him...

"Don't speak my Queen. I made a promise and I intend to keep it!"

The Queen smiled,

"Ma-na… T-thank y-you…"

Mana wiped the tears in her eyes and hugged the dying Queen. It had been an intense labor. They almost lost the baby but the Queen managed to pull the baby through with her last remaining energy. With so much blood loss, however, nothing could be done for the Queen.

"My Queen… I am a messenger of the Goddess Isis, and I promise your son shall become Egypt's savior…"

The Queen's eyes widened but just as quickly she let her eyes drop close. She smiled and nodded slowly,

"I knew you were too good… Mana…"

Mana smiled and whispered,

"I'll see you in Heaven…"

The Queen's death was grieved by all of Egypt. Pharaoh named his son Atem and put Mana as his chief caretaker. Years passed and now Atem was a young man ready to take the throne whenever necessary.

"Mana…"

"Hmm…?"

By the time Atem was around 10 he was separated from Mana; his father thought he had grown too attached. Pharaoh Aknamkanon, Atem's father, began teaching Atem to kill and do things Mana had taught him to do otherwise. Atem was beyond confused as to what was right and what wasn't. He began escaping at night to go talk with his only counselor, Mana.

They were at their usually spot by the palace baths. The moon shone brightly over them, making them look ghostly.

"Why is Father mean to the people?"

Mana sighed. As Atem grew older his questions and comebacks were getting more intellectual.

"Atem… Your Father comes from a long line of Pharaohs that didn't know how to do anything but harm others. Your Father was raised like that, so he does what he was taught to do. That's why you must be different, so when you become Pharaoh your sons won't come out like that. Besides if you're good to your people you will have their loyalty in times of need."

Atem stayed silent staring at the moon. Mana stared at Atem's moonlit face and sighed blushing. Atem had grown into a fine young man. She laid on her back and looked at the moon.

"Mana?"

"Will you ever age?"

Mana chuckled,

"What on Earth are you thinking about?"

When she turned to look at him all laughter was gone. He was serious. Mana sighed.

"When my mom asked Isis for a child, the Priest told her that her wish had been granted, but I was to serve Isis… Until my duty is fulfilled I will never die or age as a normal person… I won't at all actually…"

Mana smiled hiding her sadness,

"Why do you ask? You know this story!"

Atem shrugged and looked back to the night sky.

"Isis is the Goddess of magic… Does that mean you have magic powers like a Priest?"

Mana scoffed,

"Alright little Prince!"

Atem frowned. He hated being called little.

"Why do you want to know? What do you want?"

Atem chuckled nonetheless but grew suddenly very serious,

"I heard Father say he was going to hire some very powerful Priests to kill some people... I was included..."

Mana sighed. It wasn't a surprise. The Pharaoh didnt' hide the fact that he wish his son was either different or dead. From the Pharaoh's point of view Atem was too mercuful.

"Atem... I was sent by Isis to protect you, so don't worry about that! Besides, I would never let that man lay a hand on you!"

Determination burned in Mana's eyes but also... Something else. Atem smiled. He never smiled, even with Mana he barely did so. Even so, Mana blushed and quickly stood up laughing,

"Don't look at me like that! It is my duty after all!"

Atem shook his head,

"Thanks... For everything... Without you I wouldn't be here today! Ra knows I probably would've lost my way by the time I was 8! But you, you showed me the way and you still do! Thank you..."

Mana shook her head and chuckled nervously truning around and glancing at the stars,

"Atem...You don't have to thank me..."

Atem hugged her from behind,

"But I do..."

Mana shoved him back, but Atem held tighter careful not to hurt her. Mana glared at him over her shoulder,

"Atem... You know full well I am too old for you!

Atem hugged her tighter,

"I've already weighed my options!"

Mana sighed,

"I cleaned your bottom when you were a baby, Atem! Have some respect to your elders! This is gross!"

Atem's right brow twitched in annoyance but didn't loosen his grip,

"Mana..."

Mana closed her eyes and stopped struggling. His voice sounded so tired and... Lonely.

"Don't you think this is wierd?"

Atem shrugged,

"I... I love you... I could care less how many tyimes you wiped my bottom!"

Atem let go and crossed his arms, a light blush playing at his cheeks. His pride was clearly hurt.

"I love you too... but..."

Atem glanced at Mana as she tried not to cry,

"But... I... You'll grow old and I'll stay like this forever..."

A single tear slid down her cheek as Atem held her close again. Atem sighed,

"How about we worry about that later? Let's just make the best of it tonight..."

Mana and Atem stared at each others eyes. Crimson met emerald in a love-filled gaze. Atem leaned in and captured her lips for a soft, loving kiss.

"We'll work something out, okay..."

Ra turned to Isis in his throne room. They had been watching how Mana was doing with their chosen savior.

"I think, even without the spell that binds her to protect the Pharaoh..."

Isis smiled and nodded,

"I already said the counter spell. It'll be undone tonight after they... Well.... Get together."

She smiled, truly happy as Osiris hugged her. Ra shook his head and turned to Amun.

"Make sure the current Pharaoh dies tonight in that ritual he plans to do."

Amun nods and sighs,

"To create such a thing as the millenium items... That's absurd!"

"It's a disgrace!"

Osiris exclaims. Isis shrugs,

"Atem will be Pharaoh now, and with Mana by his side; Egypt will flourish like never before!"

Ra nods and smiles. Everything was going to be fine now.

"Mana... You are free..."

"Mana..."

"Hmm...?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too..."

Atem and Mana snuggled closer to each other as the sun started rising, with a smile dancing on their lips.

-Mana you are free-

Mana smiled in her sleep and hugged Atem closer.

* * *

Hope you liked it!!!! **Please REVIEW**!!!!! :)

Critics welcome!!!! (good crititcs anyways! lol)

Good luck everyone!


End file.
